He Never Looked Back
by mlrblff86
Summary: A story about a man who looses everything he ever wanted.


He Never Looked Back

Matt, the thirty- year- old, green-eyed man, parked his car outside of the railroad station, ready to leave when the train came. He got out and grabbed his bag, then locked the car, throwing the keys on top with a note (to whoever wants this car may take it). His eyes closed and he turned around, hi back leaning against the car. The alarm went off, but he really didn't notice. All he remembered was a young girl walked up to his side and tugging on his coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, why do you have to go?" she whispered, in a faint voice, almost sounding as if she was a million miles away. 

"Because honey, daddy promised his friend that he would help him with something," he replied, lying straight through his teeth. At the same time, he was thinking, 'That's it, help out a friend who I haven't seen in 10 years when he suddenly writes a letter asking me to come and get rid of an enemy.' 

Matt reached down and picked up the little girl, swinging her around in his arms.

"Daddy, promise to come back?"

"I promise Lily, I'll be back soon.." He kissed her on the cheek, than set her down. "Be good for mommy and grandma while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

"Bye Sweety."

"Bye daddy."

Matt picked up his suitcase, left a note for his wife on the table, and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shook his head trying to be rid of the memory and starting to walk over to the station. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" he said to himself. Still walking, he finally sat down on the bench waiting for the train to arrive. He put his head between his hands, his back scrunching over, allowing his thoughts to wander back to the day he arrived at his friend's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt! What are you doing here?" yelled Trey as he opened the door.

"Trey! You wrote me a letter to come and help you last week," replied Matt.

"Not that I remember," he paused. Trey stood there, pondering Matt's statement. "No, I'm sure I didn't."

"Then what's this letter?" Matt grabbed his bag and pulled the letter out of it. Trey grabbed it from him, quickly scanning it over.

"I didn't write it."

"What?"

"I didn't write it, it's not from me."

"Then who sent it?"

Trey was about to say something when a small 'pop' came from behind them.

"Thought you had gotten rid of me, hadn't you?" said an eerie voice form behind them, which belonged to a 70- year- old tall man that looked like he came from hell.

"Tom- what a pleasure to see you again," yelled Trey, as if trying to get the attention of people in the house.

"What did you do Tom?" Matt instantly asked, fear apparent in his eyes. 

"Oh- I don't know- why don't you go home and find out?" he replied. "And for the time being, revenge is sweet, isn't it?" 

Matt's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers (which he hadn't for the past five years, he hadn't even thought of using magic since then). He disappeared with a 'pop'. 

Reappearing in front of his house, he found a sign of a complete and total disaster. The house was burning almost as if it had lit itself on fire, knowing the exact spots that would burn the fastest. Half of it had collapsed, unknowingly to Matt at the time being. Matt ran to the door- yelling inside only to hear the faint sounds of someone screaming.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help!" yelled the five year old Lily Evans. 

Matt jumped through the burning door, running into the smoldering flames and smoke. He heard more screaming, running towards the voice, which seemed to be coming from upstairs. 

"Lily! Baby!" Matt yelled, still running towards the sound as fast as he could, avoiding the fire. He finally made it to her so he could see her, in the shadows of a corner. He scooped down and picked her up, just as she went unconscious. Slowly he made it back down the stairs and out the back door, just as the rest of the house fell.

Setting her down gently, he checked for a pulse. A very faint pulse, but still a pulse, sounded for him. Firemen arrived at that moment, running around to the back to find Matt and Lily.

"Sir, please move out of the way."

Almost unconsciously, he stepped aside while the fireman picked her up and carried her to the ambulance, with Matt slowly walking behind her. The paramedics took her, quickly putting an oxygen mash on her and checking her body for severe burns. One paramedic was closely watching her uneven breathing and pulse. 

"I'm sorry Sir, but your daughter is gone," said the women.

Matt closed his eyes, sinking to his knees. 

"No," he yelled. 

Trey came running up behind him, putting one hand on Matt's shoulder. 

"Man, I'm so sorry!" he said, but Matt pulled away.

"Get the hell away! Don't come near me! Everyone get the hell away!" Matt stood up and ran about 100 yards, his body racking in sobs. He collapsed to the ground, tears falling off his face. 

Faintly in the background he could hear the police talking to Trey, getting information out of him about his own family and his relationship to Matt. 

Slowly Matt came back to reality, choking in the rest of his sobs. He slowly stood up and walked up around to the front of the house. He slowly levitated himself into the air and into the upstairs window fo his once beautiful home. He went through the window into his room, the one he had shared with his wife Rose. 

Surprisingly the room was intact, not even smelling of smoke. He set himself down and walked to the closet, pulling out a suitcase. He threw in a bunch of clothes, a picture of Lily, Rose, and his parents, and grabbed his money from his safe. Once he was all packed away, he walked to the window, levitated himself up and out the window, safely putting himself on the ground. 

Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of the area. He walked over to Trey and handed him his will. 

"I'm not coming back. Here is my will. Pretend I'm dead," Matt said, his voice monotone. His eyes were glazed over and his face was expressionless. 

"Matt," Trey stated, but Matt cut him off.

"No. Don't try to get me to stay."

"Fine." Trey went and hugged him. "Good luck, whatever your plans may be." 

"Thanks. Bye," Matt said, but his voice lacked any emotion. He walked down the driveway and up the street. All eyes were on him, until he disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A single tear fell down his cheek. He sat up and looked around. He saw many people, but no one he recognized. Just then, he heard the announcement for his train, the five o' clock express. It would arrive in about a minute. 

He stood up and grabbed his bag, walking closer to the entrance of the train, closer to the entrance of his new life. The train came and stopped. Just as Matt was going through the doors, he stopped and glanced back. 

"I will always love you, Rose and Lily. I'll never forget my flowers," he murmured into the wind. Then he turned around, finished boarding the train and sat down. The train started moving.

Matt never looked back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time in a funeral home five miles away, five- year- old Lily Evans, daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, opened her eyes.


End file.
